


Of Frustrated Bassists

by SerenityXStar



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Affection, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Frustrated Ashley, Long suffering Ashley, M/M, Sexy times in bunks, Snuggly Andy, Teasing Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Andy was at it again, shooting him little looks, sly little grins that just curved up one corner of his mouth.  He’d somehow been managing to keep it together.  Until Andy grinned slowly and glanced over.  Ashley hadn’t really been following the conversation, but he was pretty sure it didn’t warrant that expression.'</p><p>Since 'That Night' Andy has been teasing Ashley.  Ashley's about to lose his shit.  Sequel to 'When Those Skinny Knees Hit the Floor'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Frustrated Bassists

**Author's Note:**

> As requested! A sequel to 'When Those Skinny Knees Hit the Floor.' Hope everyone enjoys! I'd very much enjoy comments. <3

Ashley really wanted a door to slam. It might not accomplish anything, but at least it would be satisfying. What would be _more_ satisfying would be punching Andy in the face… but that had far more consequences than simply slamming a door.

Unfortunately, busses didn’t have doors conducive to slamming. If anything, they had little sliding doors. Or curtains. He was getting really fucking tired of curtains.

But, Andy. Fucking Andy. Ever since that night, the Night That Shall Not Be Spoken Of, he’d been screwing with him. Little smiles aimed his way, slow swipes of his tongue over that lower lip just when Ashley looked at him, fluttering eyelashes.. It was getting on his last fucking nerve. And his dick was sore from all the rubbing it had been getting.

Andy was at it again, shooting him little looks, sly little grins that just curved up one corner of his mouth. He’d somehow been managing to keep it together. Until Andy grinned slowly and glanced over. Ashley hadn’t really been following the conversation, but he was pretty sure it didn’t warrant that expression.

“You gotta be careful though. I mean if your knees hit too hard when you go down... You might not feel that shit right away with all the adrenaline, but you could really fuck ‘em up.” He lifted a hand, tracing a finger over his lower lip, eyes flicking to Ashley. To the others it might just look like an unconscious gesture but- “Make ‘em all red and swollen..”

Ashley felt his dick twitch. _In the fucking lounge_. And that last nerve that Andy had been working on? Yeah, that shit fizzled and died.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” He stood abruptly, everyone looking at him with raised eyebrows and open mouths. Which just pissed him off more. He growled at them, glared at Andy, and stalked off to his bunk, throwing himself onto the mattress. Yanking the curtain closed across his bunk was in no way satisfying.

He laid there, a hand over his crotch. Not doing anything, just resting over his poor, abused dick. He closed his eyes and breathed, trying to let the simmering anger and frustration settle down. Andy hadn’t talked about it after that night. To be fair, he hadn’t tried to either. It was just something that had happened. They both got off, end of story.

But since then it felt like Andy had been goading him. The little looks he shot, the way he brushed past him. He could, for the most part, ignore what happened on stage. Most of that didn’t count with the energy of the crowd running through them. Andy wasn’t the only one who sometimes ended up writhing on stage.

He didn’t know how long he’d been stewing in the quiet of his bunk before he heard something just outside. A rustling. His curtain swayed faintly, like someone had displaced the air close to it and then-

“Ashley?”

Of fucking course. “What, Andy.” It was less of a question and more of a growled statement.

Outside the curtain, Andy winced slightly. Yeah, he’d pushed too far. “Let me in?”

Ashley snorted, making no move. “No.”

“C’mon, please?”

He was whining and it wasn’t attractive. Or wearing down his resolve. Not at all. He stayed quiet.

“…Ashley, please. I’m not leaving until you come out or let me in.”

He’d do it too. He was a stubborn fucker when he wanted to be. Ashley scowled, reaching over to jerk the curtain open. “Why would I wanna-“

He was cut off by a flurry of limbs. As soon as the material was open, Andy was climbing in and he had to flail slightly, trying to keep from taking an elbow or a knee to any sensitive areas. 

As soon as Andy was fully inside, he tugged the curtain closed again, wrapping his arms and legs around Ashley, clinging to him like he might get away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push that far.”

He thought about pushing at him. He could always throw him out of his bunk. It was a bus rule that they all strictly adhered to that you didn’t open someone else’s curtain. He could close it and just ignore his whining. But he was already in there. And warm. And clinging like an octopus.

Ashley sighed heavily, curling his arms around Andy’s skinny body. It was just for some place to rest them. Not because Andy smelled nice and his weight felt good against him. “Why. Why have you been fucking with me so hard? It’s like you want me to fucking snap and shove you up against a wall.”

Andy tightened his arms and legs, squeezing the bassist a little, a cheek pressed against his shoulder, somehow making his long frame fit. “A wall, a bus, a bunk-“

“Andy!” Ashley gave his ass a reprimanding smack, growling under him. “This is exactly what I mean!”

Andy lifted his head, frowning down. That hadn’t been playful. It kinda stung, actually. “I meant it. Everything I said, I meant. I wasn’t just talking shit. I know we didn’t discuss it after but- Ashley, you’re fuckin’ hot.”

“You don’t fuck dudes. And neither do I.”

“You’re not ‘a dude’ Ash. You’re Ashley. My Ashley.” He lowered his head again, nuzzling in against his neck, breath warm on the other man’s skin.

Ashley closed his eyes. Yeah, alright, it felt good, having Andy pressed so close, warm and affectionate. And yes, he’d gotten off the other night with visions of Andy flashing through his head. Gotten off really fucking hard. But did that mean he could actually do someth-

Andy’s shifting ground his hips against Ashley’s and the bassist gasped, a hand curling in the back of Andy’s shirt, cheeks immediately heating at his reaction.

A grin twisted Andy’s lips, and he shifted again, rocking his hips down, feeling the semi-hardness trapped between them. “I’ve really been a dick, huh? Teasing you. Getting you worked up… Leaving you high and dry. How many times, Ash? How many times have I gotten you hard without knowing it? Made you come back here and jerk off?”

The flush on Ashley’s cheeks darkened. Damn Andy. His voice wasn’t fair. It _also_ wasn’t fair that he was the _youngest_. Despite his mind telling him he shouldn’t be interested, his body didn’t have any trouble reacting. And Andy was waiting for an answer.

“I don’t know.” The words were a little rough, reluctantly given.

“You don’t know because you didn’t do it… or because you lost count?”

“..the second option.”

The sound Andy breathed out went straight to Ashley’s dick and he arched up a little, biting his lip at the sensation. He couldn’t deny that that was good. Really fucking good.

“My poor Ashley..” Andy leaned in, ghosting a kiss over his chin, hands sliding down to gently urge his knees up, bending his legs. It left the perfect hollow for his hips to settle, cradled between Ashley’s thighs, their hips flush together. One little roll and they were both gasping. “Let me make it up to you.”

As if he could say no at this point, dick hard and trapped in his pants, snugged up against Andy’s. And that was new. He could _feel_ Andy’s dick. Yeah, it was through two layers of material but.. When Andy rolled his hips just right, arched that sinuous body and ground down, he could feel him twitch, got the full sensory package as he shivered and moaned over him. And yeah, okay, they were gonna fucking do this.

He rolled his hips up, matching Andy’s motion and the sweet slide caught him by surprise. It was a little rough, with his jeans in the way, but nice. Really nice.. Ashley chewed at his lower lip, let his head tip back, his eyes close.

“Fuck, you’re pretty..”

Of course Andy had to be talking.

“Shut your mouth, Biersack.”

Andy pouted. And Ashley’s eyes weren’t even open to appreciate the effort. He increased the pace of his hips slightly, a steady slide and grind that had him shuddering. “But you _like_ it when I talk.” He leaned closer, his cheek almost brushing Ashley’s, lips closer to his ear. “Like it when I tell you how much I wanna make you come. How good you sound. But I can _feel_ you this time, Ashley. I can feel your cock twitch. Knew you liked it.. Gonna come for me? Let me rub up against you until we both get off?”

Ashley felt his cheeks heat. _Again_. Damn Andy and his fucking mouth and his skinny, talented hips and his awesome voice- He growled, reaching a hand up, fingers curling roughly into Andy’s hair, tugging his head to fit their lips together. At least this way, he’d _stay quiet_.

Which was optimistic, apparently. Though the sound Andy made when their lips met was really fucking hot, a desperate little moan in the back of his throat, punctuated by a harder thrust of his hips. Which had Ashley groaning. Fuck it, Andy could say whatever he wanted, as long as he didn’t stop moving.

Andy broke the kiss with a gasp, but he didn’t move away, panting softly, lips brushing Ashley’s when he spoke, the rhythm of his hips faltering a little with how close he was, how much he wanted it.

“Just think- Mmn, how much better this would feel, both of us naked, all sweaty.. it’d make the slide so fuckin’ good..”

Ashley’s back arched and he tried to be quiet. He didn’t really want everybody on the bus knowing what was going on. But he also _really_ wanted to come.

“If you make me come in my fucking pants, I swear to God Andy, I will punch you-“ His threat was cut off by a particularly nice slide, his hips bucking up to feel more of it.

“Pushy..” Even panting and flushed, Andy somehow managed to slip a hand down, popping the button on Ashley’s jeans, fingers pulling his cock free while his hips continued to move. Just in time.

He could only stare as Ashley went tense, gasping in a shocked breath at the contact and then shuddering, hips jumping desperately as his orgasm washed over him. He was gorgeous, lips bitten red and parted, cheeks flushed, a sweet moan spilling out of him, bliss and relief in equal measure.

It was enough, more than enough, to push Andy over and he buried his face against Ashley’s neck as he came, shivering and rocking down against his thigh.

They both lay there, coming down, catching their breaths. Ashley kept his eyes closed, expecting it to become awkward at any moment, for Andy to pull away and stammer something about that having been fun, ha, ha, but he really needed new pants and hey, see you later right? But Andy didn’t move.

Instead, he pressed his nose against Ashley’s skin, sighing softly, wrapping his arms around him. “Mmm. Nap. And you made me come in my pants. But I’m not gonna complain like _some_ people.”

Ashley made a face. “You will later when you have to peel them off.”

“Shhh.. sleep.”

Ashley opened his eyes, just to roll them as hard as he could. But yeah, sleep sounded nice. He was warm and heavy feeling. Relaxed in a way he hadn’t been since Andy had begun his incessant teasing. 

Heaving his own sign, he draped his arms around Andy once more, closing his eyes. It didn’t take long for him to drift off behind his vocalist into dreams.


End file.
